


Mirror, Mirror

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: Série dos Eternals [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Seofon is a worried leader, Silva is there too, everybody in the crew worries, implied self-harm (kinda), just Tweyen and her low self esteem though
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Tweyen sempre foi uma pessoa solitária. E ali de frente aos espelhos, ela era constantemente lembrada daquilo que mais temia e detestava.[30 temas #27: Reflexo | série dos Eternals]
Series: Série dos Eternals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mirror, Mirror

_“Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who’s the loneliest of all”_

A maioria dos Eternals não costumava se preocupar com meros objetos decorativos. Era sabido que Seofon possuía algumas coisas curiosas, mas em sua defesa, o líder dos Eternals era um verdadeiro excêntrico.

Haviam suspeitas sobre Seox ter muito mais de uma máscara guardada no meio das coisas dele e talvez até mesmo algum espelho. Bem, era uma teoria que fazia sentido considerando os comportamentos do Erune.

Já Tweyen, apesar de parecer o tipo que muito se preocuparia com aparência, não tinha necessariamente nada disso. Talvez algumas presilhas de cabelo aqui e ali, ou uma bijuteria. Coisas de garota, mas nada muito sofisticado. Mas talvez o que chamasse mais atenção fosse o fato de que ela não tinha um espelho.

Um espelho grande como seria esperado, ela realmente não tinha. O único que ela possui é um pequeno que foi um presente de Silva.

Ou melhor, não tinha nenhum espelho grande sequer até momentos atrás. Isso era certeza. Talvez alguém tivesse esquecido ele ali.

Um calafrio passou por Tweyen quando olhou aquele objeto. Por um momento, a temperatura do ambiente parecia ter caído subitamente. Uma sensação terrível e familiar tomou conta de seu corpo.

Era a mesma coisa de ouvir o Two-Crow bow sussurrando em sua cabeça novamente. Aquela... aquela coisa oferecendo e exigindo poder, exigindo que ela se tornasse aquilo que mais odiava... e quando Tweyen se olhou naquele espelho, ela ficou paralisada.

Ali na sua frente estava um monstro. Mas não um monstro qualquer. Um monstro segurando aquele arco maldito, com um sorriso macabro e usando um rosto que ela conhecia melhor que ninguém.

Porque o monstro ali no espelho usava nada menos que o seu próprio rosto. O rosto de Tweyen.

Ela não conseguia se mexer. Era como se uma força invisível a segurasse no lugar e ela novamente estivesse presa nos dias em que dava ouvidos ao arco. Em que era apenas um fantoche monstruoso disparando o poder daquela arma.

Tweyen já não estava ouvindo mais o que estava a sua volta. Perdida no pesadelo refletido no espelho, a arqueira tremia, mas sem conseguir sair do lugar.

E em um mero momento em que juntou forças, o barulho estridente de algo se estilhaçando tomou conta do local.

Do lado de fora, vozes iam ficando mais altas, vozes que chamavam insistentemente por Tweyen.

O barulho de pessoas batendo na porta ficava mais alto e mais insistente. Vozes chamavam por Tweyen, mas ela não respondia. E quanto mais tempo passava, mais insistente o barulho se tornava.

— Diez mil espada!

Espadas espectrais colidiram com a porta, fazendo-a se abrir. Passos apressados entraram no quarto, se deparando com Tweyen perdida no pesadelo, gotas de sangue no chão e um grande espelho estilhaçado.

Silva não perdeu tempo e já foi tentando trazer sua amiga e rival de volta. Djeeta e Lyria mostravam preocupação, mas não ousavam interferir no momento.

Já Seofon tentava esconder que por dentro ele estava muito preocupado. Ele havia percebido que o tempo passado com a Grandcypher havia feito bem para Tweyen e que a série de incidentes com as armas da guerra haviam afetado bastante os Eternals. Só de olhar o estado daquele espelho, ele sabia que Tweyen ainda não estava bem depois do incidente com o Two-Crown bow.

Foi o barulho de vidro quebrando que chamou a atenção de todos de volta para onde Silva estava sentada ao lado de Tweyen. A arqueira olhava estupefata para sua rival que segurava o pequeno espelho que tinha sido um presente, que agora tinha uma grande rachadura passando de um lado para outro.

— Hum... acho que esse acessório ficou mais charmoso agora. O que acha, Tweyen?

— Silva... — Tweyen não respondeu.

— Deixe-me ver, deixe-me ver! — Seofon se intrometeu, já puxando o espelho rachado para si — Ei Tweyen, acho que você vai gostar do que vai ver aqui. Olha só, isso ressalta a beleza natural das pessoas!

E pegando devagar o espelho, Tweyen finalmente juntou a coragem e olhou nele.

E pela primeira vez em anos, ela não viu um monstro, ou algo reprovável.

Ela viu apenas uma garota cercada por pessoas que se importavam com ela, que não estava mais solitária. Uma garota comum, como ela sempre quis ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu amo os Eternals e vou protegê-los, mesmo que todo mundo ali precise de um psicólogo e.e


End file.
